The U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,310,787 and 6,181,581 as well as European Patent No. 1969694B1 disclose a kind of power converter; however, a control means used in the power converter disclosed by the above patents suffers from issues of discontinuous phase transition current and higher total harmonic distortion (THD) in the output alternating-current power.